A Better life
by xxx XIII xxx
Summary: Roxas and Sora have moved to twilight town becases of there fathers job how will they react to life when there parents are taken away from them. they must make a new start in twilight town with there new friends and lives.this is my first fic


Hi I'm xxx XIII xxx and I am new to writing stories if u has any ideas on how I can improve my story please send me a PM or write it in a review

WARNING: there will be BOY x BOY In later chapters so if you are against it or don't like it please press the back button

Here is the story

Roxas X Axel Demyx X Zexion Riku X Sora Cloud X Leon marluxia X larxene

A Better Life

It was a new year for the strife household their father had got a position as assistant to the mayor of twilight town. The family of four had to pack up their lives on Destiny Island and move to a new town. Roxas and Sora were not happy about the move, they protested the subject of moving but there farther just brushed it off and told them there's no choice in the mater. They spent the next few days they spent packing their house into cardboard boxes. Roxas was especially not happy because he had to leave his home and friends Wakka, Tidas and Selphie. They had always been there for him and now he had to leave them for a place where he didn't know anyone or have friends.

Those days of packing were hard for him because he had to pack his whole life in to boxes that were going to be throne and battered on the plain then the truck just to get to the empty and lifeless house they had to call home. Roxas was a simple 15 year old boy he had plans for his future and was popular now that was going to be taken away from him just for his father's job and it made him feel sick his twin on the other hand was feeling the same way as he was but he always had a smile on his face and gave hope to other people his name was Sora and he was a minute younger than Roxas he was so similar to Roxas in ways and strangers in others but they always pulled through.

They stood in the crowded airport waiting for plain 813 to be called. Roxas and Sora were listening to there iPod sharing the earphones. They were listening to Blood on the Dance Floor there favourite band and there song candyland. They waited for 3 long hours before 813 was called they made their way to the gate and handed there passes to the attendant and made their way to their seats but Sora and Roxas noticed they were in separate seats. Roxas seat was 134 net to the window just the seat Roxas wanted so he could get lost in his thoughts and clear his head. Sora on the other hand was at the other end of the plain, he was sat next to a tall silver colour teen he had aquamarine eyes and was wearing Denim jeans and a grey and yellow jacket. Sora being the social twin started talking two the silverette teen. "Hi" said Sora with a big goofy grin, "hello" he replied he looked at Sora and started to smile," what is there something on my face "Sora started to move his face around as if he could see the imaginary mess on his face. "he he" said the mysterious silverette teen " threes nothing on your face " he said with a calm voice, Sora was confused " then what is it " he said this with his head cocked to the side, " well-l " he started then looked away " your cute " Sora looked at him for a minute processing the words in his head "your cute " played over and over ... he looked away and tried to hide the Rosie blush forming on his face.

Roxas was listening to his music when a teen with crimson red hair came tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the seat next to him, he turned to look at the person who was tapping him and was disturbing his thinking time. When he turned he was staring at acid green eyes he backed head up so he could see the rest of the teen, he had two very distinctive tattoos under each eye they were purple and in the shape off teardrops but upside down, he had his hair in a lose ponytail and was wearing a long black trench coat that went all the way down his skinny hips and down to his ankles he had black trainers and had black circular glasses. Suddenly a hand was swinging in his face he snapped out of his trance "hi you there "he said with a grin "what "Roxas said he was looking at the red head with squinted eyes, "huh am I really that gorgeous "the red head said with a cocky grin. Roxas snapped back at him " who are you " he said looking a bit red in the cheeks, " well Blondie I'm your neibour for the next eight hours and my name is Axel got it memorised " he said this with two fingers pointing to his head "and " he added " what is your name " Roxas looked at him with a death glare " my name is not Blondie its Roxas " he said trying to calm down and why he was angry he didn't know " ok I'm sorry so your name is Roxas " Roxas nodded " ok thanks for the info Roxy " Roxas turned a bright red out of anger or he wasn't sure what he was feeling but it was strong .

A\N

I hope you like my first chapter please read and review and you can give me any ideas to improve my story I will be very grateful you can send me messages ether from reviewing or you can PM me thank if you do review i will PM u a thank you note.

Xxx XIII xxx


End file.
